commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Culvyhouse
Joshua8428 is a commentator who started commentating around 2010 when he commentated on former commentator supersonic407, simply due to him not continuing his then cancelled Sonic Halo series. History Joshua got a lot of attention from the CC a bit later when former commentator Roushutsu (now RoushutsuRises) commentated on Joshua twice. Back then in 2010, Joshua was disliked all around for his way of doing videos (not showing the original video), his arguments, his voice, his lack of paying attention, bringing religion for no reason and his avatar of choice. It got to the point where he deleted all of his original commentaries and even other videos that got criticized heavily (such as his singing videos). Around late 2010, his channel got hacked by SinisterPostman and was later given to the former commentator known as SlaphappyGam3r. In early 2011, Joshua challenged Slappy to get his account back, and then it was settled as to who can do the better commentary. Joshua managed to win and actually pulled off a few decent commentaries until he declined to where he was before. Beginning with his bizarre one shot on supersonic407 (just saying that his ears bleed for something that wasn't truly high pitched), he fully sank back to the bottom with his commentary on Nostalgia Critic's review of Inspector Gadget, mainly for getting angry at the NC simply for criticizing a movie that Joshua grew up with. His reputation was made even worse when former commentator Chenana4ever got upset when Joshua said that "anyone who likes MLP: FiM is stupid". It then spiraled for Joshua when he got former commentator TheDreadDormammu in trouble with his mother in a Skype call, thus causing the Chenana Joshua drama that was around for a few months and became one of the biggest controversies in the CC. Eventually, the drama died, and so did Joshua's relevance month after month. Despite all that happened to him, he continued doing commentaries, sometimes even experimenting new avatars and microphones. Even then, his quality was still as poor as before, but most of the CC would just ignore his content due to his reputation. In 2016 Doodletones made a commentary on him and ever since then he became a bandwagon in the Commentary Community again. This resulted in a commentary by Dicksponge Ent, where he told Joshua to quit commentaries and leave the community. However, Joshua eventually started to pull through, and most of his content has been decent as of 2017. Avatars * Shadvic the Hedgehog * Rainbow Dash (MLP: FiM) * Lucario (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl) * Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Trixie (MLP: FiM) People that commentated on him * Roushutsu (twice) * Angryjon * Rockinamber18 * Pikachu0z (twice) * KenshiiImortalWolf * Somberguy20 * MizukiNiseruSL * MichaelsiCast * JuniorfanReturns * SonTurn * SlaphappyGam3r * BlisteredBlood * Shinobiflare/TheHeroOfTomorrow * Lentertament * MidnightPrime * Supermariofan03 (thrice) * TheHonestReviews * YoungAuthorAdam * Blaze The Movie Fan (3 times) * Shadsilvson11 * George Raccoon (twice) * RickyRay102 * DareDevilZombie * TheMaverickGamer * MrFlipperInvader782 * TOGProfessor (twice) * D3ATHCRITIC (2 full commentaries and 3 OSCs) * MrSirRaven * Internet Aristocrat (MisterMetokur) * Jormuntaries (OSC) * Davidthedemonhog * Inspectorinfernape (twice) * Supersonic407 * colangley1 * Doodletones (co-op with オタクがん and solo) * TheKaizoNewt and Kuromefan95 * 8363MTR * MangaKamen * Nihilistic Snake * Boonslayer * TheGreatPikminZX789 * Dicksponge Ent * Commentarian and Azelf101 * The Illogical Reaper * the masked reviewer People he commentated on * Roushutsu * GyroHedgie453 * PimpinMasterDX * ConfusedMatthew * RoyHavenStone2 * MichaelsiCast (one-shot) * Supersonic407 * Jiglypuff218 * XxTrentEchidnaxX * MidLifeHell * TheEvilFlashAnimator * Meta527II * YoungAuthorAdam * Nostalgia Critic * ChiefShadow1750 * Game Dude * HazleHippo1 * DarkKuroPtera * Shinobiflare/TheHeroOfTomorrow * Gligar13Vids * SteroidHedgie453 * SlaphappyGam3r * Alphawerewolff * TheMusicMan1012 * JoshScorcher * TOGProfessor * Somecallmejohnny * Benthelooney * Tommy Oliver * MrFlipperInvader782 * Supermariofan03 * Inspectorinfernape * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Nesmario123 * Lunasoft * Davidwash3r3 * SkiHound * duke86fan * HalfBoiledHero * The Masked Starmaker * Dkunz Cartoons * TheMysteriousMrEnter * VoiceOfReason * SuperFunnyBros * IwateCommentary * Lentertament * MangaKamen * Blaze The Movie Fan * Dicksponge Ent * the illogical reaper * the masked reviewer * The Slayer of Demons99 (Co-op with Doodletones) People he co-opped with * Doodletones Category:Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:MLP Commentators Category:Males Category:Bandwagons Category:Animation Community Category:Adults Category:Autistics Category:Brony Commentators Category:RWBY Commentators